Sucked into Naruto
by Sayuri Hikari
Summary: Okay well the TV at my and my friend's houses becomes a portal into the world of Naruto. What will happen in Naruto now that we're here. Randomness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I sadly** don't** own Naruto

Our World

My POV

Yuki and Naomi were sleeping over my house. My two friends and I were sitting bored out of our minds. "So……" said Naomi. "What should we do now?" I asked staring at the sealing. "I don't know" said Naomi. "We neeeeeddddd Naruto on" Yuki said. "Yes! But on problem its only 8:55" Naomi said. "noooooooooooooo! T.T" I whined mentally. "So…….Naomi-chan Yuki-chan who would you want to hang out with in Naruto?" I asked. "NARUTO!!!!" said Yuki cheering. "What about you Naomi-chan?" I asked. "I like Gaara" she said after a pause. "Woooo! She finally knows who she likes" I said Laughing like a madwoman. "What about you Sayuri?" Yuki asked. I started at her blankly. "Well Sa?" Naomi asked. I stood up and stretched. "Well" Yuki added. "Fine fine I like…….Shikamaru?" I muttered. "Omg!" screeched Yuki. "What?" Naomi and I asked. "Naruto is on" she said. Naomi and I ran into the living room. In the process of getting into the living room I slipped on Yuki's sleeping bag and nearly knocked over the table with our empty ramen bowls. "You ok?" Naomi asked. "NO sleeping bags hate me" T.T "Hurry up!" Yuki called. I got back up an Naomi and I ran into the living room. "What episode" I asked. "it's the one before the chuunin exams" Yuki said. We watched the start of the show. That's when something weird happened. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were just standing there starting at us. "Uh.. I know I haven't watched Naruto that long but that's not suppose to happen is it?" Naomi asked. "Why are they staring?" I asked. "Who are they" asked Naruto. 0.o We were all looking at each other. "What are they staring at" asked Sakura. "Ok I know that this doesn't work like that" Yuki whispered. "I think the ramen got to us" I muttered. We just looked at the T.V. They looked back. I walked over to the T.V. screen and poked it. It rippled. "Holy fling Corn dogs!" I screeched. "What?" asked Naomi. "The T.V. rippled." I said. I stuck my arm into the T.V. screen.

Naruto World

Naruto POV

I saw a hand coming out of the T.V. screen that had randomly appeared out of nowhere. Then one of those girls staring at us from the screen came onto the path behind us. "This is soo cool!!!" she said punching the air. "Guys come on this kick butt!" she added to her friends. The other two followed her in. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you three?" asked Sakura. "Us?" asked the brunette. "I'm YUKI" screeched the black haired girl. "I'm Naomi" said the dark blonde haired girl. "And I'm totally confuse this shouldn't be happening! But I'm Sayuri" the brunette said. "Its nice to meet you three" said Kakashi. "Hn" said Sasuke. "Sasuke-chan" The brunette said waving. "Back off brownie! Sasuke is mine!" said Sakura. "Ewwww are you kidding I don't like Sasuke! No wait ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME I DON"T LIKE SASUKE" screeched the brunette. "How do you know about us" asked Naruto. "Well………………………..yourthemostpopulartvshowinourlittlegroupandweloveshippuudennotonlythatbutalotofpeoplelikeyoutvshow" the black haired girl. "What?" asked Sasuke. "we like the TV show" the blonde one said. "Ack!" said the brunette. "What asked the other two. "We are in Naruto and we are in our Pajamas!" cried the brunette T.T

Me:ok its kinds slow at frist but if you have sugestions on what to do next. oh well feel free to flame it or what ever.

Sayuri-brunette(me)

Naomi-blonde(my friend Haze)

Yuki-is well Yuki


	2. Chapter 2

Oh gods…I feel so horrible. I abandoned all my stories. D: I just got an email notifying me that someone reviewed my story. Eveline I think….so yeah thanks to who ever this person is(male? Female? I don't know who you are T.T) I'm writing with vengeance! HAHA! -insert epic superhero pose here- so I'm sorry about my lack of story updates.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sayuri. Naomi is Shawna's (you know who you are), Yuki is Vani's (again you know who you are)

Chapter 2

Okay! We left off with the girls realizing that they were still in their P.J.'s! 0.o the horror! "We're still in our pj's " Sayuri screeched..

"so?" Sayuri sweat dropped. There was a short pause.

"ha your doomed" said Naomi mentally laughing at her friend's misfortune.

"oh yay my friends are so nice" said Sayuri. Ok well Naomi was wearing red pants and a red short sleeved top. Yuki was wearing the same but in gray and black. Sayuri was wearing a no sleeve shirt and pants and nothing prevy get you minds out of the freaking gutter.

"DOOMED" said Yuki laughing.

"where do you wear that again?" asked Naomi.

"cuz I do" said the brunette.

"During winter?" asked Yuki. Sayuri shrugged. Yuki and Naomi sighed at their friends stupidity. "Hn" said Sauce. He held out a folded package. She took it eye twitching. Opened it and it was an Ukiah shirt.

"Kill me!" she mentally screamed. Her friends were cracking up in the back round. "Haha" Sayuri said sarcastically. Yuki feel over from laughing.

"Oh shut up" she growled. She put the shirt on over her pj tops.

"Awwww its what you always wanted" joked Naomi.

"Yeah it my dream" the brunette growled. She death-glared her two best frienemies.(friends+enemies at the same time) "what do we do?" asked Naomi. "Can we come with you guys?" asked Yuki.

"hmmm well," started Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san we have info that might help the village" Sayuri blurted out then squeaked and claped her hands over her mouth

"well on that case you should come" said Kakashi.

"YES WE ARE GOING TO KONOHA DATTEBAYO" screamed Yuki. Yuki did the guy pose. They all sweat dropped and Sayuri face pamled Then team 7 and the girls headed back to Konoha.

"Um Kakashi-san?" said Sayuri.

Call me Kakashi-sensei" he said.

"Ok Kakashi-sensei, did the chuunin exams start?" Sayuri questioned flipping through her ipod songs.

"No not yet" said Kakashi.

"Ah ok" Naomi said.

"How do you two know about it?" asked Kakashi.

"looonnnng kinda random story, involving ramen and other odd things" said Naomi. Just as Naomi was going to explain Sayuri interrupted them and shot Naomi a look.

"Hey Yuki-chan?" said Sayuri

"What?" asked the black haired girl.

"gonna get Ichiraku ramen when we get to Konoha?" asked Sayuri.

"DUH!" screamed Yuki as she punched the air.

"Naomi-chan gonna come?" asked Yuki grinning like a nut

"YEAH" said Naomi with a small smile. Sayuri turned up the volume on her ipod and nearly started dancing to the music.

"What's that?" asked Sakura.

"my preciousssss" Sayuri hissed her left eye twitching.

…

"And they say they have information for us?" the third hokage asked. Kakashi nodded.

"The question is can we trust them" the hokage asked.

"Hokage-sama, if we were spies as you imply we'd have been stealthier and not have walked casually into Konoha with Sharingon Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke" Naomi pointed out. Sayuri and Yuki nodded.

"This information do you have it with you" the 3rd asked. Sayuri stood up.

"Hai hokage-sama, right here" Sayuri replied pulling out her ipod and walking over to the hokage.

"Most of this is stuff from that will happen soon, there for I can't show it all to you or it might mess up the show" Sayuri explained, showing only the fight between Kakashi, Haku, and Zabuza. The hokage nodded as Kakashi verified the story.

"I see, well in light of the circumstances all three of you will need places to stay and ninja training" The hokage said. All three girls looked at each other in disbelief.

To chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sayuri-centric

Chapter 3(Sayuri POV)

"Gomen homage-sama, we haven't been properly introduced, This is Yuki, Naomi, and I am Sayuri" I told him pointing to Yuki then Naomi, and then to myself. He smiled slightly.

"Now onto housing arrangements, Yuki, you will be staying with Naruto, Naomi with Sakura and Sayuri you with Sasuke" The hokage said. I felt my facial expression turn to one of horror. I heard Yuki make a noise. She was trying to no giggle like a nutcase.

I shot her a look that means shut the hell up Yuki!

"Dismissed" the hokage said. We nodded and exited the office and following Naruto to the ramen stand.

"Seeing as you three are going to work with team seven, why don't you tell us a bit about yourselves" Kakashi said.

"Well I'm Yuki! I like ramen, pudding, dogs, I want to be a ninja and marry a hokage, I like the color orange, I love my friends they're the best and I'm the 2nd oldest in out group" Yuki explained at an annoyingly happy level.

"Your also crazy and short" I added.

"I am not short! Just vertically challenged!" she argued. Naomi sighed and shook her head.

"I'm Naomi, I like dogs, I have one named Brandy, my favorite color is black, I like drawing, horses and painting. I'm new at watching anime" Naomi said quietly after Yuki and I had finished arguing. I couldn't help but smile, my friend's were one of a kinda.

"What about you?" asked Naruto at the same level of bluntness that her always had.

"I'm not that interesting and oh look we're here" I said walking into Ichiraku.

When we had finished our ramen Sakura turn to me.

"You still didn't tell us about yourself" she said with a smile. I let out a small bark like laugh.

"You really want to know about me?" I asked. They waited as Yuki and Naomi gave me the duh look.

"Well, I like music, I have a dog, green is my favorite color. I like to stargaze. Sasuke pisses me off, and that's about it" I replied looking up at the changing colors of the sky as the sun set

"I guess we should be heading home" Sakura said looking up at the sky also. I made a noise of annoyance and pity as I trudged after Sasuke.

…

"Any particular reason you hate me Sayuri?" Sasuke asked as we neared the Uchiha compound.

"why do you care if I hate you Uchiha?" I replied my eyes now focused on the road.

"Hn" he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"There's reason one, I mean what the hell does Hn mean?" I asked annoyed by the word hn. Sasuke shrugged.

"I have also you so damn cocky, it's so annoying but I can't really blame you but you still piss me off" I replied quietly. He didn't reply. I glanced over at him. He was watching me quietly.

"What? Is there something eating my head" I asked my fingers combing through my now messy brown hair. He replied with another hn.

"Hey Sasuke! I got a question! Why is your hair shaped like a chicken" I asked. He didn't reply. My eye twitched this was going to be a looong series, well until he leaves.

Sorry not very interesting sorry!


End file.
